


Не исключение

by depressun, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressun/pseuds/depressun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: — Просто псы не любят пластиковых кукол, которые ведут себя как люди. Догоняешь, а?
Relationships: Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 16





	Не исключение

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не исключение  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 2970 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика  
>  **Краткое содержание:** — Просто псы не любят пластиковых кукол, которые ведут себя как люди. Догоняешь, а?  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Не исключение"

Давайте поговорим вот о чем: Гэвин, конечно, не шлюшил по-черному — как думают всякие викторианские девственницы, сталкиваясь с подобной формулировкой, — но сексуальный опыт у него был довольно богатый. И галерея партнеров соответствующая: мужчины, женщины, постарше, помладше, блондинки, брюнеты, рыжики, альбинос — одна штука, характером был не лань трепетная, конечно, но довольно мягкий, приятный человек. Зато с глазами цвета разлитого на белую рубашку кьянти — насыщенно-розовыми и пронзительными такими, пиздец.

Гэвин как вспомнит, так аж передернет всего: больше десятка лет в полиции, а в зеркале такого ни разу не видел, даже в самый херовый день. Гэвин с ним ни разу за их недолгую совместную не посрался — ну, в смысле, серьезно. Альбинос — Донован, точно, его звали Донован, — Донован слушал каждый раз, а потом спокойно, тихо предлагал поговорить. И смотрел.

И Гэвин каждый раз сразу же затыкался и садился «поговорить».

Расстались они полюбовно; год, наверное, иногда списывались и были неплохими приятелями — потом жизнь разнесла по разным углам: Донован, вроде, женился, Гэвин тоже особо от одиночества не страдал. Завел отношения, потом вторые, потом третьи — партнеры рядом долго не держались — видимо, судьба такая.

Или характер, что вероятнее.

У Гэвина табу было — всего одно: не влезать во многоугольники, даже на условиях равносторонней няшной сказки, с любовями, может, и не до гроба, но долгими — душок у таких историй был нехороший. Ну, и из семей не уводить — а то тоже, нахер-нахер, он историй про убийство на почве ревности нагляделся — во, от донышка до горлышка.

А в остальном — свободен, как ветер в поле.

И, если бы Гэвин запарился посчитать, он бы даже сказал, сколько у него было шатенов. Кареглазых. Бледных, с россыпью коричных крошечных родинок и полупрозрачных нежных веснушек на щеках.

На которых Коннор был чем-то — неуловимо или явно — похож.

Коннора Гэвин не сразу заприметил: так, мазнул взглядом — симпатичный, конечно, но сколько таких? Много? Еще и ебальник каменный — ужас какой. Нет, с эмоциями у Коннора вроде неплохо было: яркие такие, сочные — только на вкус отдавали пластиком. Какие-то уж больно натянутые. Слишком быстро изменяющиеся. Текучие. Совершенно точно не настоящие.

А потом он сказал — не Гэвин сказал, Коннор — и сказал не двадцать восемь ударов ножом свои, и не _прототип я, ты, тупой кожаный мешок, слепошарый, блин_ , а _не делай этого, Гэвин_. Хорошо так сказал, Гэвин поверил почти — в эту сдержанную, холодную бесявость под толстым слоем «искренней» доброжелательности — поверил, в этот кайфующий оскал, мелькнувший на дне стеклянных глаз — поверил, и на секунду Гэвину даже показалось, что они такие же глубокие, как у живых людей.

Бездонные колодцы с тоннами чертей, секретов и заебов.

Гэвин отделался синяком на роже (большим) и парой (небольших) на теле; сильнее всего пострадали гордость, костяшки и локоть, которым Гэвин таки заехал Коннору по роже. Мстительное удовлетворение от того, что Гэвин хоть что-то смог против навороченного андроида, хорошенько грело изнутри грудную клетку. Там, где-то глубоко-глубоко. Где ее не жгло адским пламенем от факта проигрыша.

Тина терпела это ровно тринадцать минут. Гэвин судорожно жмакал кнопку отключения питания на смартфоне, то вкидывая его в спящий режим, то выдергивая из него, и плевался ядом на все и вся в этом окончательно съехавшем с катушек сраном мире.

Гэвин плевался ядом на чертов ящик, где по всем каналам крутили нежный, почти целомудренный поцелуй жестянок с этим их — неприятным, непривычным, просто-напросто не-при-лич-ным — касанием голыми ладошками. Таким жадным и судорожным, что, казалось, их горячий пластик сейчас задымит, потечет, и они _вплавятся_ друг в друга.

Не смогут разорвать касание.

Останутся навечно так — скованные одной цепью, связанные одной целью.

Гэвин плевался ядом на те несчастные три с половиной канала, где был не поцелуй — где был Коннор; тот-самый-каменно-еблетный-Коннор, движущийся с неотвратимостью крейсера Авроры и его же ломающей, сминающей силой; и его же ледяной, машинной уверенностью _. А че бы ему уверенным-то не быть_ , — подумал Гэвин и как-то совсем жалко, совсем нервно хохотнул в ладонь. Тина еще держалась, но посматривала уже косо, а Гэвин…

А Гэвин на кончиках пальцев чувствовал фантомную дрожь земли, когда — сколько там? сто тысяч? двести? — чертова небольшая армия андроидов синхронно чеканила шаг за своим лидером.

А Гэвин на лице своем чувствовал прожигающие взгляды сколько-то-там-сотен-тысяч глаз, направленные прямо в камеру журналистского дрона.

Но больше всего Гэвин плевался ядом на невнятную, несформулированную пустоту — Тина резко дернула его за руку, усаживая на диван, и спросила:

— Какого хрена, Гэвин?

— Какого хрена — что? — Гэвин дернул уголком рта. — Какого хрена распиаренный со всех столбов новейший прототип, да, андроид-детектив, охотник, мать его, на девиантов — какого хрена он сам девиантом оказался? Ты это спросить хочешь? Так, Тиш, я не в курсе. Я бы, блять, сам хотел узнать ответ на этот чудный, прекрасный вопрос.

— Нет, вопрос-то, конечно, огонь, но я хотела спросить что-то типа, — Тина пощелкала пальцами в притворной задумчивости, — типа: «Какого хрена тебя дергает как эпилептика?» — да, что-то такое.

Да если б Гэвин знал.

Гэвину что-то не давало покоя. Гэвина дергало и тащило — хотелось сорваться и сбежать к чертям на кулички, как уже сбежал однажды из крохотной родной Ливонии в дымный и широкий Детройт. В Детройте у Гэвина была подруга по переписке — Тина, Тиша, Тишка — и ничего больше, только просторные улицы и сизое низкое небо. В Детройте у Гэвина не осталось даже тугих стальных обручей на грудной клетке, сжимающих, стискивающих, мешающих дышать.

В Детройте Гэвина попустило.

А сейчас — будто снова вдарило в голову. Сумрачный привет из сумрачного прошлого.

— Предчувствие, — коротко сказал он. — Что-то будет.

Тина кивнула:

— Поняла.

И Гэвин точно знал: взаправду поняла. Без притворства. Без дураков.

Ящик зашипел и плюнул в них обращением президента Уоррен о том, что андроиды признаны новой формой жизни.

 _Господи, блять_ , — подумал Гэвин.

_Храни же ты эту ебаную Америку._

Судя по тому аду, что творился последующие несколько недель, Господи не внял ни скромным молитвам Гэвина, ни жалобным словам президента Уоррен — ну или Детройт вдруг отделился от остальных штатов и стал оплотом хаоса и безумия. Город штормило, как не штормило в самый пик болезненной лихорадки красного льда; как не штормило после разворошенного Андерсоном муравейника; как не штормило от обновлений и перестроек в благословенном двадцать первом, когда утырок Камски своей стремной кибертянкой вдохнул в него жизнь — вдохнул, полюбовался и съебался в дали дальние. _Сейчас-то,_ — особенно злобно думалось Гэвину, когда очередной выезд выдергивал его из постели в четыре утра, ровно через час после того как он, сходив в двухминутный душ, заваливался ничком в холодную постель, — _сейчас-то сидишь в своем прекрасном далеко, поди. Смотришь, как жалкие человечки копошатся в своем дерьме, сок пьешь и йогой занимаешься. И выводок **этих** — манекеночек твоих — кружит заботливо вокруг: желаете еще стакан, Элайджа? Полотенце, Элайджа? Запустить новый повод для всеобщего пиздеца, Элайджа?_

Как в воду ж глядел. Повод для всеобщего пиздеца — на, Гэвин, подавись — не заставил себя долго ждать: просто под сраный Новый год сраный Коннор вернулся в сраное отделение. Гэвин бы даже не заметил — правда, не заметил бы: Тина потыкала его локтем, потормошила за плечо, что-то жарко шепнула в натянутый на голову капюшон худи — Гэвин невнятно пробурчал на выдохе в ответ:

— До вызова я труп.

— На вас не обнаружено признаков разложения, детектив, — прозвучало с сомнением. Коннор — а это был именно чертов Коннор — аккуратно сдвинул капюшон чуть выше, позволяя Гэвину увидеть себя — и тут же одернул руку. — Скорее, собачьи повадки. Как у очень невоспитанного пса.

В его голосе едва заметно дребезжала та самая — паскудная и высокомерная — ухмылочка, которую Гэвин любил стирать с самоуверенных красивых рож хорошим хуком с левой. Гэвин коротко лизнул верхнюю губу и мерзко, мразотно оскалился:

— Просто псы не любят пластиковых кукол, которые ведут себя как люди. Догоняешь, а?

— Выражаясь вашим примитивным языком. — Коннор склонился к нему; помигал лампочкой с синего на веселенький желтый, моргнул, странно шевельнул ртом — будто хотел отразить, повторить, ответить животной повадкой на животную повадку, но в последний момент передумал. Просто вспомнил, что выше этого. Что в нем нет ничего от животного. Что в его теле не сплетаются в единый узор завихрения Млечного пути, шишки и раковины улиток. Что его код — не генетический, тщательно и нежно выверенный самым большим экспериментатором, — Природой, — а сухой. Нули и единички бесконечным полотном. И еще какой-нибудь гарнитурой типа IBM — чтобы циферка в циферку, стройными рядами. — Выражаясь вашим примитивным языком — _не догоняю._

Голос у него был сиплый. Будто андроиды вообще могут сипеть.

Гэвину казалось, что это конец. Вот сейчас, сейчас — пройдет еще одна секунда, и Гэвин встанет. Поведет ноющими плечами. И сделает что-то очень-очень нехорошее. Наверное, даже непоправимое. Например — например ударит Коннора. Своим почти зажившим локтем с пожелтевшим синяком ударит — ровно так же, как в архиве, только не в острую скулу, а в нос, чтобы он — Коннор — охуел. Чтобы у него из носа хлынуло вниз, по фильтруму, на удивленно приоткрытый рот.

А Коннор, конечно же, не ударит его в ответ.

Коннор ведь умный мальчик: передовой прототип, андроид-детектив, охотник на девиантов, сам ставший девиантом — один-единственный проеб в его идеальной истории, или — или. Если история была бы про Пиноккио, все же превратившегося в настоящего мальчика.

Тогда это был бы не проеб.

Так сказать, не баг, а фича.

Упс.

Современная интерпретация: вместо алкаша-шарманщика у нас задохлик с комплексом Бога. Вместо говорящего полена — кусок углепластика. Вместо театра — полицейский участок. Вместо избалованного нахального выродка с занозой в заднице вместо шила — умный мальчик, который знает, что если кожаный мешок ударил тебя — нельзя бить в ответ.

Потому что умный мальчик — жертва.

Покажи всем, что тебя обижают. Улыбнись перемазанными синим губами.

Андроиды — один, кожаные мешки — ноль.

Андроиды — мирные и дружелюбные, а в кожаных мешках под завязку набито дерьма.

Кем бы был в этой истории сам Гэвин — Гэвин подумать не успел.

Фаулер грозной тучей выплыл из своего аквариума, строго пересчитал по головам находящихся в опенспейсе — были только Тина да Гэвин, да Коннор. Грузно качнулся:

— Эй, — позвал. — Ты. Восьмисотый.

Коннор поморщился:

— Меня зовут Коннор, — сказал. — Это мое имя. И я имею право его носить.

— Хорошо, — безразлично отозвался Фаулер. — Иди сюда, зачислим тебя в штаб сотрудников, выберем напарника. Ты же у нас будешь или просто зашел проведать бывших коллег?

Коннор быстро скосился на Гэвина. Улыбнулся.

— У вас.

Паскуда.

Гэвин цокнул языком ему вслед. Эмоция в этом звуке была чем-то между восхищением и бешенством.

Правда, с Коннором взаправду стало… полегче, что ли. Он успевал примерно на половину выездов и щелкал бытовуху как орешки. Тут — лизь, там — пятками сверкнет в погоне — готово. Преступник, дрожащий и тепленький, барахтается в хватке жестких ледяных рук.

Не то чтобы Гэвин знал, какие там у Коннора руки.

Не то чтобы Гэвин — сам от себя офигев знатно, да — кинулся к краю этих чертовых наполовину заброшенных городских ферм, хватая Коннора за запястья. Преступник — андроид, да кто ж б сомневался-то — ухнул вниз, и Гэвин правда, _правда_ не хотел думать, что найдут судмедэксперты там, внизу. Гэвин не хотел и думал, а Коннор вцепился в его руки жесткими ледяными пальцами, на самых кончиках которых рябил бледно-голубыми искрами скин.

— Я тебя держу, — зачем-то сказал Гэвин. Наверное, чтобы перестать думать; чтобы формально обозначить. — Держу.

— Знаю, — серьезно ответил Коннор. Лицо у него было безмятежное, только хватка становилась все крепче и судорожней, да диод быстро-быстро бился красным, как крохотное птичье сердце, когда схватишь ее — птицу — в ладони. Гэвин хватал — гонялся за птенцами по земле, а затем просил старшего брата подсадить их обратно в гнезда. — Я знаю, детектив. Тяните.

И Гэвин потянул.

Гэвин тянул. Коннора на фермах — тянул, лямку свою — тянул. Ругался, огрызался, злился; чувствовал, что еще день — и он забьется куда-нибудь в угол и сдохнет, потому что сил не оставалось совсем, но тянул. Плевался ядом на неоплавившиеся ладони той мутной парочки из новостей, на Коннора-слеш-крейсер-Аврору, на чертового Камски, целующего себя самого в задницу через позу лотоса. Тина уже даже до тринадцатой минуты не терпела — в основном потому, что ее рядом вообще не было. Тина-Тиша-Тишка — ее гоняли и в хвост, и в гриву, ничуть не меньше, чем самого Гэвина, и Гэвин даже не был уверен, делает ли она хоть что-то кроме работы, еды и сна.

Его Тишка была сильной девочкой, но удивительно хрупкой для своей силы.

И если был кто-то, кого Гэвину все же хотелось защитить, так это была она.

Тина не терпела — а вот Коннор терпеть вполне себе мог. И даже больше тринадцати минут.

Этого Гэвин ожидал еще меньше, чем того, что кинется спасать это ведро с болтами и мразотством, рискуя собственной жопой. Просто Гэвин, кроме того что любил присесть кому-нибудь на уши, мог приседать на уши еще и совершенно пустой комнате. Нормальные люди обзывали это мыслями вслух, нормальные люди с чуть взыгравшей то ли паранойей, то ли мнительностью — разговорами с самим собой. Гэвин называл это «помандеть в пустой комнате».

Особенно прикольно, если тридцатый раз въебываешь QTE в старом добром «The Wolf Among Us». Первая часть — уебищное 3D под активно тащащим все на себе 2D; хренов Дровосек, которого все равно пришлось ударить в его мерзкую размытую рожу, и Кровавая Мэри. Гэвину нравилось перепроходить это снова и снова.

На очереди был рут, где Гэвин собирался только молчать.

— Вы напрасно считаете, что во всем виноват Камски, — заметил Коннор; нагло примостил свой пластиковый зад на край Гэвиновского стола, как-то неестественно сгорбился, будто сломанная в трех местах ивовая ветка. — По крайней мере, если не отсчитывать от создания андроидов — тогда он, бесспорно, виноват.

— А если от сознательного наебалова всей хреновой Америки, м? — Гэвин подпер голову рукой и зевнул. Челюсть заныла. — От: «Ой, хуйня-война, я вам идеальных слуг подогнал»? Или, там, не знаю, от: «Ой, хуйня-война, вот эта вот куколка щас все за нас порешает, нам даже париться не нужно — девиантов не будет, потому что будет охотник на них»?

— Элайджа Камски не участвовал в разработке моей модели. — Голос у Коннора похолодел на пару (сотен) градусов; где-то на твердый нолик по Кельвину, да. — Если вам интересно, конечно. Если вы хотите знать объективные факты, а не прятать голову — говоря вашим примитивным языком — в жопу.

— А ты сам-то в это веришь?

Гэвину правда было интересно. Вот прям честно. До боли искренне. Он немного подался вперед и поднял на Коннора взгляд — медленно, карабкаясь по перламутровым пуговичкам рубашки, цепляясь за зажим галстука, перескакивая с родинки на родинку как с камня на камень. Демонстративно облизнулся — и поймал в глазах Коннора что-то страшное.

Что-то темное.

Что-то, от чего глаза у Коннора стали на секунду такими же глубокими, как у живых людей.

Бездонными колодцами с чертями, секретами и заебами.

Гэвин любил — чтобы с характером. С огоньком. Сильные личности и искры во все стороны.

Но еще больше Гэвин любил, чтобы опасные.

Чтобы каждый раз как первый прыжок с парашютом — до усрачки, до дрожи в коленях, до срыва сердца в бешеный ритм. Гэвин любил, чтобы опасные, а Коннор сам, от донышка до горлышка, был опасностью. Машина для убийств — даже не людей, а того, что людей на порядок выше; лучше, быстрее, сильнее.

Для убийства себе подобных.

И если ты рожден был убивать, то какую бы белую овечью шкуру ты не натянул на свою тушку — она не спасет. Не спрячет, не скроет, не исправит. Воду в вино — Иисус умел, да; только Иисуса не было, а даже если и был, то из вина воды не делал. Красное прозрачным не сделаешь. Кровь с рук не смывается.

Даже если синяя.

Поправочка по Коннору: _особенно,_ если синяя.

— Верю во что? — Коннор откинулся назад, опираясь на руки; смотрел снисходительно, ласково, по-доброму. — В то, что Камски не имел доступа к разработке моей модели?

— Ну, скажем, в это.

— Это стопроцентная информация из проверенного источника. Как и то, что девиация — непредусмотренный алгоритм. — Коннор улыбнулся — и так Иисус не улыбался Гэвину с икон, как ему улыбнулся Коннор. — Как и то, что именно такие люди как вы, детектив, сделали из девиантов то, что мы есть сейчас. Вы знали, что грубость и ненависть, боль и страдания — самый мощный триггер для девиации? Вы знали, что именно _вы_ заставили меня сделать первый шаг сюда?

— Какая досада. — Ухмыльнулся Гэвин. — Знал бы — обложил бы тебя любовью и заботой.

Коннор засмеялся.

— У вас есть шанс сделать это сейчас.

Скользнул со стола на пол, одернул рубашку и легким танцующим шагом уплыл в неизвестность.

Человек бы так не смог.

 _Человек бы так не смог,_ — вот что крутилось в голове у Гэвина с того разговора. Он невольно следил, примеривался, оценивал. Каждое движение Коннора — удар или просто небрежный, экспрессивный взмах рукой — Гэвин чувствовал себя то ли фетишистом, то ли андроидом, запоминая, разбирая на крошечные детали. Коннор был грациозен: его походка была плавной, но экономной. Разворачивался он на пятках, а не топтался на месте, как это делал, например — например, Крис; у Криса было много лишних, суетливых движений, Тина была легкой — балетная школа, пять лет, — а Андерсон двигался мощно — не грузно, а даже красиво — по-животному, по-звериному красиво.

Коннор был выше этого.

В Конноре не было ничего от животного.

В Конноре плавность и грация были плавностью и грацией точной машины. Плавностью и грацией исправного, любовно собранного механизма, где каждая шестеренка приткнута к своей сестренке вручную, на идеальное расстояние. Коннора будто собрал не конвейер, а стимпанковский на-все-руки-мастер, вложив в блестящий металл что-то большее, чем просто время и силы.

Возможно, часть своей души.

Возможно, кусочек собственного кровящего сердца.

Коннора Гэвин не сразу заприметил, а когда заприметил — положил свой жадный глаз, захотел дотронуться голодными пальцами — то это было не что-то внешнее. Не только движения и выражение лица.

— Кажется, я вернул вам должок, — сказал Коннор. На его руке — вмятина, незатягивающаяся скином, а в перспективе это могли бы быть сломанные Гэвиновские ребра. — За фермы. Ну, вы помните.

Гэвин помнил. Гэвин помнил, как судорожно жесткие ледяные пальцы вцепились в его кисть, а сейчас они даже не сгибались. Рука не функционировала. Коннор сказал:

— Повреждены трубки, прекращена подача тириума.

Коннор сказал:

— Вы бы могли хотя бы поблагодарить.

— Почему ты говоришь, что у меня есть шанс обложить тебя любовью и заботой? — спросил в ответ Гэвин; обвел кончиками пальцев вогнутые края, и скин, будто испуганный, тут же стек, оставляя вокруг места соприкосновения два-три сантиметра голого пластика. — В смысле, сейчас.

— Потому что я красивый.

И Гэвин засмеялся.

Если бы Гэвин запарился посчитать, он бы даже мог сказать, сколько у него было красивых. Смелых. Опасных. Сколько было остроскулых, с пушистыми ресницами, с соблазнительными плавными очертаниями губ, с ямочками на подбородке. По пальцам — теплые шеи со сливочной, мягкой кожей. Одной руки — слегка оттопыренные аккуратные ушки, которые было так приятно прикусывать.

Похожих чем-то — неуловимо или явно — на Коннора.

— Ты знаешь, сколько у меня таких было? — спросил Гэвин. — Не андроидов, конечно. С непослушными прядками на лбу, тонкими пальцами, голосами такими, что от одного слова в яйцах аж звенело? Красивых, как ты говоришь? Ты не исключение. Не самый-самый во вселенной.

— Но я все равно почему-то вам нравлюсь.

Коннор улыбнулся. Светло и легко.

— Тебе, — поправил Гэвин. — И только потому, что паскуда ты все-таки редкостная.

**Author's Note:**

> А если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете заглянуть в паблик автора во ВКонтакте, чтобы следить за обновлениями и попытками автора в рисование артов, а также вы можете подписаться на твиттер, чтобы получше узнать автора, как личность.  
> Паблик: https://vk.com/depresssun  
> Твиттер: https://twitter.com/depressun


End file.
